I'm broken, can you fix me?
by Nytiri
Summary: Nico Di Angelo decides since no one likes/loves him, he's going to commit suicide to end his living nightmare. But what he doesn't know is that Will Solace has no intention of letting him commit suicide, and decides to take him under his wing. Will Nico fall for Will, like Will fell for Nico? Read to find out. This story has been moved to here /story/82169
1. Name calling and the Doctor

Whenever someone says 'I like you as a friend' or 'I care, why don't you' all I think about is why they say it. They say it out of pity, and disgrace, and sympathy. I don't like peoples' pity, it makes me feel weak. I'm _not_ weak, I'm strong, because I've gone through things that people won't go through in their entire lives. Heck, I went to Tartarus and lived to tell the tale, my sister died at my _old_ crush's hands and I forgave him. My mother died when I was ten, and I got through it without showing _any_ weakness. People do say I'm crazy, demented, weak, pitiful, and other things, but I know that I'm _not_ those things. There are days when I just want to give up, stop fighting, and just end my pain _all together_. This was one of those days.

I was walking through the camp when some Aphrodite kids spotted me, and I knew that once they saw me it was going to be a bad day and it was going to end badly. They walked straight up to me and stared at me for a few seconds, then it started.

"Hey Di Angelo, why don't you go back to the 40's where you belong? Because we all know that you don't belong here."

"I think he should go back to his cabin. You know why you should go back to your cabin?"

I just stood there looking at him, wondering what he was going to do to me and what he would say.

"Because you're a cutting freak of a monster, you don't belong here at all and you are pitied by everyone around you because they don't want to hurt your feelings and they hate you!"

"They hate you! You should know that! Even your own sister hates you! When you go to hell your father is going to punish you! You know why he's going to punish you?!"

I looked up at her, trying to hold back my tears so that when they leave I can run to my cabin and cry. I don't know the answer, and I don't want to give one for that matter. So I just shrugged my shoulders, and waited for her to give her answer.

"Because 1, you're gay. 2 you are a monster. 3 you're hated by everyone and you have nothing to live for. And my mom said that you will never find love, ever!"

I stood there taking their insults waiting for them to finish. I started thinking I need to get out of here. Once they're done insulting me I'll run to my cabin, cry and sob without anyone hearing hopefully, and maybe even cut my wrists a little to relieve my pain.

When they were about to through another round of insults at me, around the corner came the one and only Will Solace. Every time I saw him I would think, he's so perfect and I'm such a monster. The kid in the middle went to through another insult at me, but Will beat him to talking.

"Hey!"

All of the Aphrodite kids jumped and turned their bodies towards Will, and knew they were in trouble. So they stood there as Will walked really close to their faces and spoke.

"Why do guys always have to pick on the poor kid? Don't you guys have anything better to do? And while you do it, pick on someone your own size, not someone who's shorter and smaller than you! Now do me a favor… Get out of here before I tell Chiron your picking on Nico."

That's the point when they all turned around, went around Nico, and ran as fast they could go. While they were running away, Will turned towards me and asked me the question that I hated most of all.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

He kept getting closer to me until he was only inches from my face. I backed up from his face and looked at him with my usually scowl. I thought 'don't just stand there say something sarcastic, so that he'll stop asking questions, and leave you alone. So that you can go to your cabin and cry like the baby you are, and cut to relieve you from your own pain.' So I put on my scowl and said in a very low growl like voice,

"I'm fine, and I had it under control."

"It didn't look under control to me. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I said I'm fine, I had it under control, and I'm going to go to my cabin. Goodbye Mr. Solace."

I then turned on my heels and started to run to my cabin, knowing that Will would be on my tail. I didn't look back, but I knew that he was giving me a look of concern. Just like always, and I will never forget it.

Will's P.O.V.

As Nico ran off all I could feel was concerned, and worried. I sighed, for I knew that Nico was upset about what the Aphrodite kids (Not including Piper) said to him. I felt bad for Nico, but I also felt love for the boy. I knew that I had a crush on Nico. I did ever since I saw him for the first time. I looked around to make sure no one was following or looking at me for that matter. Then, I did the one thing I always wanted to do, I followed him.


	2. The Ocean Cliff

Nico's P.O.V

I ran all the way to my cabin as fast as I could. I wanted to keep a pace, but I was going so fast that I couldn't think. I was getting out of breath, and started to pant. I knew I was close to my cabin so I picked my pace even more, but when I got to my cabin I saw the one thing I didn't want to see. _People_. I saw Hazel, Jason, Percy, and Leo. I knew that if I went running towards my cabin and tried to barge threw, they would grab me and stop me. If I were to walk to my cabin I would get through the door, but they would pick up my sad facial expression and ask me 'What's wrong?' I was trying to think of what I could do, but while I was trying to think someone put their hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw the sunshine boy himself.

"Nico, are you okay? I know I can help you if you need help."

"I'm fine, just leave. Me. Alone."

I shrugged Will's hand off my shoulder, and starting running towards the woods. I was running pretty fast, probably because I was going as fast as my heart was pounding. All I knew was that I needed to run and get away from everyone, especially Will. All he would do is give me sympathy, because he would know I'm not okay. I don't want sympathy from anyone, because that's a sign of weakness. I always took sympathy as a sign of weakness, because it is. No one besides me and my dad think this, but me and my dad both know it's true. Because people always try to give us sympathy.

I knew I had to run pretty fast to get away from Will, so I kept running as fast I could so he wouldn't catch up with me. What I didn't know is that I would need Will in a matter of seconds….

Will's P.O.V

I thought I could keep up, but Nico was way faster than I thought he was. I followed Nico to his cabin, but when he got there he made a turn. At first I thought he was going around back, because there were people around the front of his cabin. But, then I saw that he was turning to go all the way to the back. He was keeping a straight path and going towards the woods. That's when I knew that he was going there to do the one thing I hated him doing…. Sobbing.

Nico's P.O.V

I didn't know how far into the woods I was going, but all I knew was that I had to keep running. I kept running, and running, and running, and running. I couldn't stop running, because I knew if I did Will would catch up to me and stop me. Most likely try to make me go to the infirmary, just so he could watch me and try to comfort me. I didn't know where I was going, because my head was down and I was trying to figure out why I couldn't stop. When I felt myself trip, and saw that I was going off of the ocean cliff. All I was thinking was I can end my sorrow, but I want Will to save me….

Will's P.O.V

Nico just kept going deeper and deeper into the woods, I had _no_ idea where he was going. But, I did know one thing…. He was heading straight towards the ocean cliff. The ocean cliff is this cliff that goes really high off the ground. And if you fall off the cliff you'll fall into the ocean. I started running faster trying to catch up to him, so he wouldn't fall off the cliff. I was trying my hardest to just grab him anywhere I could. I didn't even care if I grabbed him by his hair at this point, I just needed to grab him so he wouldn't fall off. I knew he was close to tripping because he not only kept stumbling, but he also kept tripping over his own feet. I didn't know how to stop him, but I knew I had to stop him before he fell of the cliff. All different thoughts kept running through my head as I was trying to keep up, and stop him.I was 2 inches away from grabbing his hand as he tripped and started to fall…..


	3. Help Me Then Hold me

Will's P.O.V

I was 2 inches away from grabbing his hand as he tripped and started to fall….. Right as he tripped, I saw that look in his eyes. It was a look of fear and the 2 words that came out of his mouth made my soul want to come out of me and grab him…

"Help. Me."

Is all he said before… Before his hand grabbed mine out of thin air and held on for dear life. And I knew, he didn't _and wasn't _going to let go…. I then pulled as hard as I could to get him back over the cliff. It took me a while, but when I finally got a good grip I swung him up and over the ledge. The one thing he did when I got him over that ledge was jumping into my awaiting arms…. Sobbing, shaking, and quivering.

I automatically wrapped my arms around him, and held him to my chest. I held him right where my heart was for I knew heartbeats calm and sooth him, because when he hears them he can see the person's soul through their heartbeat. I knew he wasn't letting go, and honestly, I didn't want to let go either…

Nico's P.O.V

When Will grabbed my hand all I could think was 'Help. Me' Then I noticed I actually said it, there's only one reason why I knew I said it…. Will not only jumped and reached further, but he also got a look of fear, sadness, and comfort in his eyes. The next thing I knew, Will had pulled me up and set me on the ground. I was so _scared_ that I then noticed…. I didn't want Will. I _needed_ Will. I needed him to comfort me, and help me, and make me feel better…..

So…. I jumped into his awaiting arms, and started to sob_ uncontrollably_. I was shaking so hard and I was quivering. I didn't know what to do besides sit there in Will's arms and cry….. So that's what I did.

Will's P.O.V

I knew Nico was scared from the way he was gripping my shirt, he had it in a knot and he was holding it so tight his knuckles were turning even whiter than they usually were. He was sobbing so hard you could hear hi though my shirt, and he was shaking hard enough to shake me too. He was quivering so badly I thought he was going to scream just to make it stop, and he was started to get cold because his skin was ice cold. _**Literally**_, I could hold an ice cube to his skin and he wouldn't even notice, flinch, or shiver. I knew I needed to comfort him, but I also knew I had to get him warm as well. I knew I needed to do something to where we would be in a private area, so that Nico wouldn't try to run away or get away because he was so embarrassed at the fact that people were watching Will comfort him. Another reason why I wanted to go somewhere private… I wanted to cuddle Nico, so he would calm down and stop shaking, quivering, and sobbing all together.

I picked up Nico and started to head towards his cabin. One, because I knew he was the only one staying in his cabin, so we would be able to stay in there without being bothered by anyone. Two, because I knew that Nico was more comfortable in his own cabin because he knew he could be in control of who can and cannot go into his cabin. I started to go into the forest with Nico in my arms bridal style towards his cabin, but when I got there I saw the one thing I didn't want to see. His friends or what Nico calls them, people who pretend to care but really actually don't. I knew I had to get into Nico's cabin without being questioned, or seen for that matter, by anyone. So, I started thinking when I heard Nico mumble something though his sobbing, I didn't hear what he said,

"What?"

He said something again… But I still had no idea of what he was saying.

"Nico… Instead of trying to say what you're trying to explain, you show me. Can you do that Nico?"

Nico then whimpered again and kept sobbing, but he managed to untangle his hand from my shirt. He pointed to where the back of his cabin was, and I finally knew what he was trying to tell me.

"Thanks Nico, you just helped both of us…"


	4. Note 1

Hey guys!

I'm sorry for the long wait for updates…. My aunt came down from Pennsylvania, and I've been hanging out with her. But, since you guys have been waiting for so long for updates, I'm going to give you guys a choice on how many more chapters I should do for this story... 5... 10... 15...

Maybe more!

I _**never**_ usually get this far behind, so I'm _**very**_ sorry!

This will _**never**_ happen again, Bye!

**Lizzy**


	5. The Plans

Will's P.O.V.

I knew I had to get Nico into his cabin before anyone saw us, but there was two problems with getting there. One, in front of Nico's cabin there are people and they're not just _any _people. They're the people that are closest to Nico, Hazel, Jason, Percy, and Leo. If they saw me carrying Nico they would automatically think something is wrong, which there is, and they would try to take him from me and ask him questions. Number two, I had to get around Nico's cabin to get to the back door, which is probably locked, so Nico would have to open it for me to get in. By which, he is in no shape to do. The other problem with me going to the back door, is it's going to be hard to open, one is because the doors creak when you open them, and it's probably locked. So technically, I'm screwed.

I was trying to think of a plan to getting to the back door, when I heard Nico whimper. He also moved around in my arms, to where his head/ear was now where my heart is.

"Shhh, it's okay Nico. It's okay. We'll be in your cabin in no time. Then, me and you can hang out and talk, okay?"

I couldn't hear him, and I think he knew that I couldn't understand him. So he just nodded his head against my chest instead. I went back to the plan at hand. I couldn't figure out how to get to the front door, so I would have to go to the back door, there were people out front so I would have to be quick and quiet, or else they would hear or see me and stop me. I then thought of the most perfect plan, maybe even the best plan in history. I was about to put it in action when I heard something cute, yet soft. I looked around thinking it was a monster purring, or the Stoll brothers playing a joke on us, but there was no one to be seen except for me, Nico, Hazel, Jason, Percy, and Leo. Then I remembered Nico was in my arms, and he had stopped moving awhile.

I looked down to see Nico sleeping in my arms, and _he _was the one making the noise. For he was snoring, and for once…. He was _**smiling**_. Nico Di Angelo, the Ghost King, and the son of Hades, who shows no emotion was smiling in _my _arms, _**my**_ arms. I brushed some hair out of Nico's face, so I can see him more clearly. He was _**gorgeous**_ in the moonlight, his skin reflected and glowed as if it was freshly fallen snow. His hair was so soft, fluffy, and shiny that it was contrasting with his face and making him look even handsomer. His face had a soft expression with his smile, it made him look so cute, adorable, at peace, lovable, picture perfect, gorgeous, and so…. _**Kissable**__. _That's when I leaned down getting closer, and closer, and closer to his face until…..


	6. Note 2

I'm sorry that I left you guys at a cliffhanger like that… I lost my gmail account and had to get it back…

PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

And for waiting so long here's another chapter for you guys!

Your sorry friend,

Lizzy


	7. Surprise for two

Nico's P.O.V

I slowly opened my eyes to find Will Solace, the son of Apollo, _**my**_sunshine, kissing me. It was not a passionate kiss with tongue or anything, it was a normal kiss that made my heart beat over a thousand miles an hour. I started kissing back to let him know it was okay, I might've not let on that I now had a _**huge **_crush on Will… But I do. My eyes slowly fluttered closed again so I can enjoy the kiss more. My hands also unfisted from his shirt and went to his hair, so I can get a better angle on his lips.

Will's P.O.V

I opened my eyes to see Nico with his eyes closed, kissing me back! And, not to mention, he had his hands in my hair! I got so excited, that I thought I was going to faint and jump for joy… At the same time! I stayed there like that kissing Nico Di Angelo, the kid that I started liking the minute he walked into camp when he was 10 years old. I could _**not**_ get over the fact that I was kissing my lifetime crush… His lips tasted like pomegranate, chocolate, and a hint of mint. And man, was it _**intoxicating**_. If I had a choice I would've probably stayed in that kiss _**forever**_.

Nico's P.O.V

I wanted to stay in the kiss forever, because he was so intoxicating… His lips tasted like pineapple, strawberries, and a slight hint of mocha like he had coffee recently. I then remembered that we were trying to get into my cabin without getting caught, so I (sadly) broke the kiss. I then put my head back onto his heart, and started to shiver from the cold. I tried to get close as possible so that I could get warm, but it wasn't working very well…

Will's P.O.V

I was about to slip my tongue across his lips to ask for entrance, when Nico broke the kiss. I was a little dazed at first from the kiss, so I waited a few seconds to get my head straight. Then I looked back down at Nico and saw he had stopped crying, and sobbing uncontrollably. But, he was still shaking and shivering from the cold, and that's when I remembered what we were doing. I looked back at where Nico's cabin was to see that no one was there anymore, so I started walking towards Nico's cabin with him in my arms. But, I couldn't stop smiling and I couldn't stop thinking about the first kiss me and Nico just had…


	8. Note 3

Hey guys/gals!

Sorry I haven't updated in a while I was very busy for the past couple of weeks…

But I've decided how many chapters I'm going to put into this story, DRUM ROLL PLEASE!

…

15!

A lot of the reviews you guys have been giving me are saying I should do 10 to 15 chapters, so I decided to go with 15 because I want to make this story as long as possible.

So have fun with this new chapter, and I hope you guys like it because it took me a while to decide what I wanted to do next, because I had a lot of options…..

So, here you go!


	9. Cuddling, Comfort, and a Heartbeat Away

Will's P.O.V

I fast walked all the way to the back door of Nico's cabin, so that I can lay him down in bed and cuddle with him (I know sappy:) When I got me and Nico in the cabin I set him down on the bed, but when I went to let go Nico grabbed my arm, pulled me in, and whimpered all at the same time.

"It's okay Nico I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

And I intended on keeping that promise… I grabbed the blanket that was at the end of Nico's bed and pulled it up towards Nico, when I went to pull it towards his face so he can snuggle into it like he usually does I noticed he was still the way he was like on the cliff. He was quivering and shaking from how scared he was, his bottom lip was trembling like he was going to start crying again, he was shivering because of how cold he was, and he was reaching up to me trying to cling onto me.

I finally pulled the blanket towards Nico's face so he could cuddle into it, and he automatically did as I suspected he would. He grabbed part of the blanket and bundled it into his fists, and started to cuddle into it like it was his life-line to his survival. I always felt so bad about how Nico was treated and always wanted to help him, he really was different. He wasn't different in a bad way but in a good way, it was just that people didn't want to stop and actually talk and hang out with Nico to see that.

Nico might be sarcastic, sure, but he can be really nice when you're nice to him. His eyes looked like obsidian when far away, and could easily scare anyone off. But when you get closer and look him in the eye when you talk to him, you can see his eyes are just very dark brown with a little bit of black mixed in. His ghostly pale features might make you think he was a ghost, and might want to run away as far as possible. But when you look at all his features together it suits him well, and makes his eyes even more intriguing than they already were. And all these things make me like Nico for who he is, that, and his personality. It not only suited Nico but it also suited his dark, and mysterious demeanor.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Nico starting to whimper, I started rubbing my hand though his hair while trying to get under the covers with him.

"Shhh Nico it's okay, I'm right here… I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to lay right next to you and stay for a while, okay?"

I looked down at him to see if he would agree, luckily he quickly shook his head yes. He then started to scoot over so I can lay down, so I did what he was silently asking and laid down. Not even two seconds after I laid down he huddled in close, fisted my shirt in his hands, and started to cuddle me. I started stroking his hair, trying my hardest to calm him down so he could fall asleep. Unfortunately, it wasn't working and he was starting to hyperventilate.

"Nico it's okay, I'm right here for you and I'm not going anywhere."

He still wasn't calming down, so I remembered the one thing Nico told me while he was hyperventilating in the infirmary. _**"It's weird I know, but they're just soothing to me I guess. It reminds me that the people around me are alive, and that I'm alive as well." **_So I grabbed Nico from where he was and put him on my chest, and made sure to put his head right where my heart was.

"Nico listen, don't do anything but listen…"

I noticed that he started to listen, because he started calming down and soon enough he wasn't hyperventilating at all. His breathing was back to normal, and he was very calmly relaxing on my chest. When I felt the moment was right, I asked him what I was wanting to ask him for hours…

"Are you okay Neeks?"

I saw him take a shaky breath and then he said, "Y-yes, I'm o-o-okay…

He then swallowed, like there was a big lump in his throat. So I decided to do something I've been wanting to do again since we laid down. I scooted upward a little bit more, so that I was now bent over looking at Nico's face. I then bent over, and pressed my lips to his warm ones.

Nico's P.O.V

When Will kissed me again I didn't want the kiss to end, because when he kissed me it felt like I was in Heaven, I could walk on water, and I can go through Tartarus all over again. But the moment was short lived when we heard a knock on the door…


	10. The door and The Worry Wart Sister

Will's P.O.V

I looked up at the door wondering who it could be, and if I should open it or not… I was leaning towards not opening it because of Nico still holding onto me for dear life, and the fact that if they knew Nico was upset they would want to come in to help him and make him 'feel better.' I didn't want to let go of Nico either, I wanted to hold him and just let him relax. I didn't want the seven of the prophecy in here all over Nico, and bombarding him with questions about what happened and if he was okay. But then Nico looked up at me and his eyes said to me to go answer that door, and that he would wait here for me…

So I shifted so that Nico was on his side, and so that I can crawl out from underneath him. Nico showed no actions to stop me, and said nothing when I got out of the bed. I walked over to the door and was about to open it, but I wanted to make sure Nico was okay with me opening the door… I looked back at him one more time, and he didn't say anything he just hugged the blanket closer to him and shook his head 'yes.' I turned back to the door ready to either 'fight or take flight,' I opened the door and there stood Percy, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, and Calypso.

"What's up guys? Do you need something?"

Everybody looked at me very strangely, as if I grew a second head… Well, except for Jason and Percy who were smirking, did they really think that's what we were doing? I guess Hazel had enough of the silence, for she spoke up first…

"Will? It's nice to see you and all… But, where's Nico?"

"Why do you want to know where Nico is?"

"We wanted to know if he was coming to the campfire tonight or not, he never really showed up and I… We… All got a little bit worried over him…"

"He's fine, he's laying down in bed…"

Unfortunately I didn't finish my sentence because Leo interrupted me…

"Yeah… And I bet he's waiting for you to get back in with him, if you guys catch my drift…"

What really pissed me off is while he said this, he ran his hands threw his hair like always… And I might've snapped, because I gave him a scowl and backfired my own words at him…

"For your information he just threw up and doesn't feel good, but thanks for assuming something else Leo…"

Leo then stopped running his hands threw his hair, and put a grimace on his face. He looked down, probably feeling guilty, and muttered out a…

"Oh… Sorry…"

"Mmmhm…"

Hazel got a pretty worried look on her face when I said that Nico threw up and didn't feel good, and she almost automatically jumped at me with questions.

"He threw up? Is he okay? He's not hurt is he? Does he want something? Does he need anything? Is he in _any_ pain? Is he in emotional pain? Did he eat something bad? Is his stomach still upset? Does he need medication? Is he…"

I didn't let her finish, 1) because I was scared she would continue and then come into the cabin 2) I didn't want her to worry that much over Nico, and 3) I didn't want to have anyone's eardrums blown out.

"Hazel he's fine, he just needs to sleep and rest. He'll be fine by morning."

"Thank the gods, you had me really worried there…"

"Well, I'm going to get back to trying to get Nico to sleep, so I guess he'll see you later."

"Okay bye Will… Oh, and tell my brother I said to get better soon."

"I will."

After that everyone left the front of the cabin to do as they pleased, and I sighed in relief as I closed the door behind me to get back to comforting Nico… My Nico…


	11. Rise of the Guardians 2 & 3!

Hey guys! I have some questions for you….

Do you like Rise of The Guardians?

Do you want a Rise of The Guardians 2?!

Maybe even a Rise of the Guardians 3?!

If so….

Then please read this…..

Hello,

I just signed the petition, "#DreamWorks Make #ROTG2 We need you to believe again.."

I think this is important. Will you sign it too?

Here's the link:

p/dreamworks-make-rotg2-we-need-you-to-believe-again

Thanks,

Nytiri

This petition is 100% _**FREE **_to sign!

Please help us make ourselves known by signing this petition!

Thanks,

Nytiri


	12. Three little words

Nico's P.O.V

I heard Will talking to someone outside the door, it sounded like Hazel and everyone else from the ship… He was talking to them for at least 2 minutes, and it sounded like Will got a little pissed in the middle of the conversation… So, either the Stolls were at the door, or Leo was at the door…. Probably Leo since it was the people from the ship at the door… I call them the people from the ship because 1) they're not my friends 2) Hazel is my only family, but I'm still not used to calling her my sister… and 3) If they really were my friends they would try to protect me from the people who hurt me, and Annabeth would be stopping her siblings from beating me and hurting me every day… But, since they don't help me, and don't do these things, I can't really consider them my friends or my family for that matter…

A couple seconds later Hazel and the others left, and Will started walking back over to the bed. He looked at me while tilting his head, just a slight bit, as if waiting for me to say something… Or as if he was examining me for some illness or flaw written on my face.

Will's P.O.V

I stood there and stared at him and couldn't look away, all I could see was beauty… Nico's black, almost obsidian, hair folded at the perfect angle to see his face. His brown and black shaded eyes staring right back at me, as if he was trying to stare into my heart and soul… His pale pink lips that stood out against all the darkness he had. But, the feature on him that made everything stand out was his pale white skin… It's just like putting the candle on the cake (overused… I know ), it made his eyes the main center of attention, it made his hair look more darker than it is, and most of all it made those pale pink lips look perfectly kissable…

Nico's P.O.V

After Will stared at me for a good 10 minutes, making me feel uncomfortable… He came over to the bed, and pushed me to one side. He slid in under the covers and then he pulled me on top of him, so that I was facing him… Then, he kissed me again… And I was once again floating on air… I couldn't feel my hands, legs, or face… All I could feel was his soft, perfect, plump lips against mine… I felt at home, and I felt at peace… And that's where I want to stay… Then he stopped. Really… Again? Wonderful… But then he made me happy after he stopped kissing me… By kissing my forehead, and saying the one thing I have always wanted to hear….

"I love you Nico. And I _always _will…"


	13. I'M SORRY! :(

I'M SORRY!

I really am, but I don't really use this site any more…

I've started using another site, and it's a lot easier to update. It's a lot easier to upload new stories, and it's just easier period.

It's called: Quotev

It's completely FREE and you don't need an account to read the stories…

I'm sorry, but my stories are going to be moved over to there… So, if you want to read these stories still that's where they'll be.

I'm sorry for the long wait, I had to make sure it was a good enough site for something like this.

Thank you if you understand, and if you're mad at me you have EVERY right to be. But, I'm still going to write these stories, just on another site.

They'll be under the name of Eliza, and the profile picture is the same. And, the stories are going to have the same name/title.

The only thing that will be put up here, are going to be VERY graphic chapters that I can't put up on Quotev.

You're friend,

Nytiri 3

I'm still VERY SORRY


End file.
